The Get-together
by ChillyLove
Summary: Temari likes Shikamaru, but he's Ino's boyfriend. Find out what happens when she gets invited to a small get-together they are having. ShikaTema.


**Hey^^ This is my first ever Naruto fic. I've written stories for Bleach, but that's not important.**

**IMPORTANT. READ: This story is when they are a bit older, about the shippuden age. But I've never seen the shippuden, so anything that happens in the shippuden, has not happened in this story.**

**My english is not very good. I'm sorry for all my errors :P**

**Enjoy^^**

* * *

**The get-together.  
**

Chapter 1.

Temari Sarugaki was the type of girl who never showed weakness. She was independent and feared only her brother, Gaara, when he'd appeared like a psycho killer. When the blonde, hyperactive, wannabe hokage, knocked some sense into her brother, she'd had less to fear. She was confident and a very good ninja. But she'd had a _small_ secret. She had taken interest in the lazy Nara ever since their first fight. He was her only weakness. And she tended to soften her attitude when around him.

She always could relax more with him around. It was like she belonged with him. Her feelings for him had only grown with the years that passed. They had been friends for a very long time. She believed it always had meant to be them. Until _she_ found a way to worm her way between them and snatch Shikamaru away from her like a snake in a bird nest.

She hated Ino Yamanaka. How dared she take _her_ Shikamaru away from her like that? One of these days, that blonde, anorexic girl, would snap like a twig between her fingers. That purple clad girl, would not get away with this. Wasn't she crushing over that traitor to Sasuke Uchiha anyway? So why would she want to be with Shikamaru?

Ino was a real pain. She always was running around the village, dragging Shikamaru with her everywhere and acting all lovey right before Temari's eyes. She could just puke. She was sick of it. She was sick of seeing Shikamaru with another girl.

Temari was in Konoha. One of her brothers was in Sunagakure. She had Gaara with her. She had told her brothers that she was going to Konoha. Her brothers had offered to go with her, but she'd told them she wanted to go alone. Gaara wouldn't let her, and insisted he went with her. She couldn't say no to him.

Actually, both her brothers had girlfriends. Kankuro had managed to get himself the brunette girl, Temari beat some time ago in their exams. The girl's name was Tenten. He had managed to tear her from that pale eyed guy to Neji Hyuuga. Tenten had shown herself a great person actually, much to Temari's surprise. They might just become friends.

Gaara had gotten a girlfriend too. It had been very surprising. The wannabe hokage, had introduced Gaara to his pink haired teammate, Sakura Haruno. They fell in love like two drops of water, mengling into one. Looking back at how Gaara used to be, it was just unbelievable her little brother had a girlfriend. Sakura wasn't that bad either.

Now she was the only one of the sand siblings who didn't have a relationship with anyone.

* * *

She was walking down the street in Konoha. Many people were around. She didn't really care about that too much. She noticed Naruto being hyperactive and impatient to get to Ichiraku's, dragging his shy girlfriend, Hinata, with him and trying to push the used-to-be-_chubby_ guy away, claiming it was a date only he and Hinata were going, at the same time. She just walked past them.

She wasn't really sure where she was going. She'd only felt like taking a walk. After some time, she heard a familiar and cheery voice call her name. "Temari!" She rolled her eyes, knowing it was the Yamanaka girl. She didn't really have much against the girl, other than she'd taken the guy she wanted from her. But how could the blonde know she was into him? It was not like she'd been running around the village telling everyone. She'd kept it to herself all this time, and she knew no one had a suspicion about it. She shouldn't hate on the girl for it, but she couldn't help it.

She looked up, wondering what the stupid girl wanted now. She wasn't surprised to see Ino drag Shikamaru with her. They came running over to her. "Temari, there's going to be a small get-together. Our closest friends are invited, and they are taking their boyfriend or girlfriend along. We've invited Choji and Sakura. Shikamaru wanted you to come as well. He considers you a close friend. Would you like to join us?"

Shikamaru stepped closer. "It's really just a dumb thing Ino came up with out of nowhere. I only want you to come along so it wont be too troublesome" He earned a whack on the head from Ino for that comment.

Ino cracked her knuckles. "It's not troublesome you idiot! It's going to be fun!" She yelled with her fist held up.

The brunette rubbed his head lazily, and sighed. "Troublesome" He muttered.

Temari felt like she wanted to do the same to the stupid girl that she'd done to Shikamaru, but she could keep it down, just barely. "Sure. I'll be there" She said, waving with her hand, appearing like she didn't really care too much about it.

Ino brightened up, and she could swear a smile was tugging at Shikamaru's lips as well. "That's great! We'll see you then! And take along your boyfriend!" Ino yelled and dragged Shikamaru away.

Temari was lost now. She only dumbfounded stood staring in the direction they'd left. She didn't have a boyfriend. Was she supposed to have one to attend this get-together? She actually really wanted to go. Not because Ino had invited her, or that it was going to be something big for her, which she really doubted. She wanted to come because Shikamaru was there.

Sakura and Choji were invited. Sakura had a boyfriend, which shockingly was Temari's brother. He was in Konoha as well, so that would be no problem for Sakura to take her boyfriend along.

And Choji had a girlfriend too. How the used-to-be-_chubby_ guy, had gotten himself a girlfriend, was beyond her. It wasn't because he couldn't get one. Not at all. She just didn't know how it happened. She only knew his girlfriend was a girl named Kin. That girl had been all over Shikamaru. And suddenly the girl was Choji's girlfriend. Strange.

Well, here she stood, dumbfounded. She didn't have a boyfriend. So how was she able to take along one?

* * *

**I'm sorry they're so OOC. It's a very long time I last saw Naruto.  
**

**The story will probably not get much more than one or two more chapters.**

**I hope you like it^^**


End file.
